ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Park (Hawaii)
This is the Hawaiian Version of Disneyland Park Which is Part of Hawaii Disney Resort and Located in Honolulu, Hawaii. List of Lands Main Street USA Attractions: 1. Disneyland Railroad (Main Street USA) 2. The Disneyland Story Featuring How Sora & The Gang Come to Hawaii 3. City Hall 4. Explorers to Magic 5. Main Street Cinema 6. The Omnibus 7. Doctor Strange's Sorcery Supreme Shopping: 1. The Emporium 2. Town Sqaure Photography 3. Main Street Motors 4. Disneyanna Collectibles 5. Disney & Company 6. The Storybook Store Restaurants: 1. Walt's Restaurant 2. Casey's Coner 3. Cookie Kitchen 4. Plaza Gardens Retaurant 5. Refreshment Corner 6. The Coffee Grinder 7. The Ice Cream Company Adventureland Attractions: 1. Tropical Serenade 2. Aladdin's Enchanted Passage 3. Fire Mountain 4. Jungle Cruise 5. Tarzan's Treehouse 6. Pirates of the Caribbean Shopping: 1. The Golden Galleon 2. Pirate Treasure 3. Crystal Arts 4. Adventureland Outpost 5. Candy Wagon Restaurants: 1. Royal Street Veranda 2. Blue Bayou Restaurant 3. Cafe Orleans 4. Parkside Wagon 5. Crystal Palace Restaurant 6. Polynesian Terrace Restaurant 7. Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost Frontierland Attractions: 1. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 2. Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue 3. Mark Twain Riverboat 4. Country Bear Jamboree 5. Fantasmic! 6. Tom Sawyer Island 7. Western River Expedition 8. Sailing Ship Columbia 9. Disneyland Railroad (Frontierland) Shopping: 1. Frontierland Trading Post 2. Woodcarver Workshop 3. American Shoes and Clothes Shop 4. Thunder Mesa Railway Store Restaurants: 1. Lucky Nugget 2. Hungry Bear Restaurant 3. Frontierland Hamburgers & Fries 4. Aunt Shelby's Pancake House 5. Rainbow Horseshoe Saloon 6. Pecos Bill's Tall Tale Inn & Cafe Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. Black Panther's Wakandan Ride 4. PB&J Otter: The Ride 5. Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes Shopping: 1. Flick Duck's Pie Shop 2. Splashdown Photos 3. Wakandan Mall 4. The Final Jam Gift Store 5. Critter Country Shop Restaurants: 1. Grandma Sara's Kitchen 2. Rackety's Raccoon Saloon 3. Wakandan 5-Star All-you-Can Eat 4. Mile Long Bar 5. Critter Country Fruit Cart Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 7. Robin Hood's Adventures to Sherwood Forest 8. Mr Toad's Wild Ride 9. Alice's Tea Party 10. Haunted Mansion 11. It's a Small World 12. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family's Adventure 13. Casey Jr. Circus Train 14. Princess and the Frog 15. Storybookland Canal Boats 16. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 17. Skyway to Discoveryland 18. Disneyland Railroad (Fantasyland) 19. Disney Castle Carrousel 20. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 21. Snow White's Grotto 22. Pixie Hollow 23. Wrath of the Firebird Shopping: 1. Harmony Faire 2. The Mad Hatter 3. Kingdom Treasures 4. The Glass Slipper 5. Baby Mine 6. Pooh Corner 7. Pleasure Islad Candies Restaurants: 1. Troubadour Tavern 2. Cleo's 3. Toad Hall 4. Pinocchio Village Haus Restaurant 5. Disney Castle Banquet Hall Sora's ToonTown Atractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Donald's Boat 4. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 5. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 6. The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm 7. Chip's & Dale's Treehouse 8. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 9. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 10. Jolly Trolley Shopping: 1. ToonTown Delivery Company 2. Gag Factory 3. The ToonTown Library & Music Store Restaurants: 1. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Good Time Cafe 2. Goofy's Drink Stand 3. Sora's Popcorn Stand 4. Miley's Musical Wagon 5. Peppermint Patty's Forzen Treats 6. House of Mouse Discoveryland Attractions: 1. Star Tours: An Kingdom Hearts Adventures 2. Plectu's Fantastic Intergalactic Revue (The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue) 3. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 4. Captain EO 5. Autopia 6. The Timekeeper 7. Star Jets 8. The WEDWay PeopleMover 9. Space Mountain: Next Stop to Georgia 10. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 11. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage 12. Horizons 13. Figment's Discoveryland Voyage 14. If You Had Wings 15. Starcade 16. Disneyland Rairoad (Discoveryland) Shopping: 1. Mickey's Star Traders 2. The Discoverylandlanding 3. Imageworks 4. Plant M 5. Star Command Store Restaurants: 1. Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet 2. Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe 3. The Popping Pod 4. Pan Galactic Pizza Port 5. Darth Vader's Diner Park Hours Spring: 8AM-12AM Summer: 8AM-1AM Fall: 8AM-9PM Winter: 8AM-1AM Category:Hawaii Disney Resort